Nebula-X (1st)
Charter Nebula-X Charter The charter of Nebula-X is the governing legislation defining government positions, war procedure and policies, resignation and impeachment procedures, and the general laws of Nebula-X. A Brief History of Nebula-X Beginnings and Early Growth *'Alliance DOB:' July-4-2008 *'Alliance Founders:' Ludacrism2 and Zabee *'Early government:' Ludacrism2, Zabee and Malfius *'Alliance color:' Purple *'Initial Alliance protectorate status:' Pegasus treaty bloc Nebula-X was created on July 4, 2008. Most early members were from an old alliance called South Arctic Empire; all of whom left for the same reason. "SAE was infected with plague". In the early ages the founders were not sure which team sphere to step on. after much consideration two team sphere's looked sharp; Team Blue and Team Purple. However after some consideration for our friends in Valhalla, Nebula-X formed on the purple sphere. Purple sphere brought us attention, love, respect and protection from all purple alliance. Soon we became part of the purple protectorate bloc: Pegasus. Once all our defenses were put up and our government and forums set, we made our "Declaration of Existence" Nebula-X DoE. As a new alliance, Nebula-X started working on our growth, and soon with the help of our members we were gaining Nation strength. During the early periods of our existence we saw many problems, but with our smart leadership and dedicated members, we constantly defeated such issues. Nebula-X was becoming more involved in foreign politics. Zabee the co founder started introducing Nebula-X to other alliances. Soon the Pegasus protectorate bloc became familiar with us. However some of the original members left to form their own alliance, Knights of Aragon. The alliance seemed hopeless with some of the most prominent members leaving, including much of the government. However with some quick thinking and dilligent leadership by former emperor Ludacrism several Alliances merged with Nebula, including HALO with current Imperial Recruitment Lord MasterChief, current Emperor Dan2680, and current Overlord Mr. Teets joining Nebula-X 500k Milestone. These mergers caused some slight growing pains, however, as founder and then emperor Zabee left for a period of about a Month to join the New Pacific Order. However once the government was reformed Nebula-X Government Reformation, he returned to the alliance as an Overlord. Nebula-X's First War Involvement Times seemed prosperous as many new people were joining cybernations and member count exceeded over 100 nations. However war was on the horizon. During Great War V, Nebula-X was called into battle to defend the purple sphere and her allies. During the war we were assigned to the infamous alliance Vox Populi. At the time we were similarly matched and an even battle was anticipated. NX caught them off guard with a powerful initial blitz, and anarchied dozens of nations on the first night. However due to Vox's prominent status on the Open World Forum, their membership surged and they recovered quickly. The battle raged on with both sides doing immense damage. However by the 5th day of battle Vox had Nebula-X with their backs against the wall as their membership peaked at over 200 members and their total nation strength reaching over 2.5 million. Nebula-X's long time allies in Valhalla quickly came to our aid and with their help, as well as some hasty and efficient banking we were able to triumph over Vox Populi. However both during and after the war former Nebula-X members in the Knights of Aragon, tried to take advantage of our weakened position by recruiting heavily from our alliance in hopes of boosting their own membership count. Regardless of the damage done to us during the war, Nebula-X's sovereignty would be defended at all costs. And so the war sirens were sounded once more and all battalions made ready for battle. The declaration of war can be found here Nebula-X DoW on Knights of Aragon. Nebula-X overwhelmed KoA with another brutal blitz that they would prove unable to recover from. After but a few short days their entire alliance was sent into anarchy. Their membership dwindled and they clearly had no chance in battle against NX after such a powerful opening assault. Although Nebula-X could have forced the Knights of Aragon's disbandment, we showed mercy and offered a hand in peace, as well as arranging a 30 day protectorate from NX's allies in Valhalla as well. The terms of peace were that KoA apologize for their actions and that two of their top leaders, both former Nebula-X members, Cool3Tool and Deadeye be ZIed. The apology can be found here KoA Apology . And the protectorate agreement, known as the Nebula-X's got ya back accords, here Nebula-X's Got Ya Back Accords. New Government After the war membership once again increased, and growth ensued. We soon passed 1 million ns, the announcement can be found here Nebula-X 1m Milestone . Prosperity didn't last forever, as Zabee once again left the alliance, this time for Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. Soon after several government members stepped down, including long time and extremely successful Imperial Recruitment Lord Bombardia, and well respected and war hardened Imperial War Lord Asent, both due to real life commitments. While they remained in the Alliance NX's government was in shambles, and the alliance had passed below 1 million nation strength due to several people leaving. Emperor Dan acted swiftly in forming a new Government. Imperial Foreign Lord Mr. Teets was promoted to Overlord. Spence was then promoted from diplomat to take his place. Aetherius Princeps was promoted to Imperial War Lord due to his excellent work during both the War of the Coalition and the Nebula-X - KoA War. Top recruiter and former HALO emperor, Master Chief, moved up to take Bombardia's Imperial Recruitment Lord position. Finally a new comer, Willirica, was promoted to the long vacant Imperial Finance Lord seat. With a new government in place Nebula-X quickly surpassed the 1 million strength barrier and is continuing an excellent period of growth to this day, as we march forward to 1.5 million ns and 15,000 avg ns, with hopes of graduating from the Pegasus protectorate bloc into the prestigious Poseidon MDoAP bloc. In the weeks to come Nebula-X had a lot of events occur. There was shuffling of government positions between Spence and MasterChief to try and better suit each individual. Nebula-X was admitted into the powerful and prestigious Poseidon MDoAP bloc by a unanimous vote. Times were good for Nebula-X. In early 2009 Zabee, Nebula-X's founder, returned for the fourth time (reaching the charter stated maximum times allowed to return to Nebula-X). His time in Nebula-X this time was short lived. About two or three days after joining, Zabee left and brought several nations with him, resulting in a loss of several hundred thousand nation strength. This sudden drop made many members, and certain government members fearful and seeking stability. The following weeks Nebula-X slowly loss members until finally they hit 750k alliance strength and the drop stopped. During the decline, Nebula-X lost some less dedicated members, including the Minister of Finance, Minister of Recruitment, and Minister of Foreign Affairs. The remaining core of Nebula-X was comprised of multiple younger nations, few experienced nations, and the three remaining government members. Seeking to stabilize and energize Nebula-X, the remaining Nebula-X government offered and organized the alliance Fried Chicken, at that time a Custodia Celeris of Pegasus, a merge into Nebula-X. After several weeks of discussion the merge took place. The Fried Chicken government assumed roles in the Nebula-X government. Nebula-X now feels stronger and more eager to prove itself than ever. Nebula-X hopes to soon break the 1,000,000 alliance strength barrier, and break back into the top 100 alliances on Planet Bob. Karma War Nebula-X had been actively watching Planet Bob, and observing tensions rise. These tensions culminated and finally erupted into all out war when Pacifica alongside TORN declared war on Ordo Verde. This one action (as well as a histories worth of previous actions) started a chain reaction of treaty cancellations, activations, and declarations of war. In Pacifica's darkest hour, left essentially alone, Invicta pledged to goto war no matter the insurmountable odds. Nebula-X was asked to defend Invicta from anyone to declare war on Invicta, which brought Nebula-X their first target alliance, The Centurion Brotherhood Nebula-X DoW on TCB. TCB was a large 1.8m strength, nearly double Nebula-X's size, but Nebula-X fought valiantly nonetheless. At the end of the war with TCB, they had lost about 260,000 strength damage, and fifty-five of their nations lay in anarchy, whereas Nebula-X had lost 20,000 strength, and had only a mere seven nations in anarchy. Shortly after the war began, peace talks took over and got Nebula-X and Invicta white peace Nebula-X White Peace. Nebula-X's relevance and fortitude was questioned upon their entrance to the war, but upon their exit they left knowing they were relevant, and they had the strength and loyalty to stand up to intimidating odds. Post-Karma War Nebula-X's exit to the Karma war was graceful and easy. Their rebuilding phase took next to no time due to the insignificant losses. With their military obligations temporarily completed, Nebula-X looks ahead to possible economic advancements, diplomatic relations, and a new idea brought forth by the Emperor, Dan2680. Aid and tech began flowing once more after the wars had ended, even some people buying tech at double the normal price as a reward for those younger nations who fought. Nebula-X also finally got around to signing a treaty with longtime friend, Fear none Kill all. The treaty had been put on hold for months, and each side had attempted at different times to get it signed, but the attempts were met with reservations. Three times did both NX and FnKa attempt to get the treaty signed, thus the treaty was named, "Third Time's a Charm Pact", Third Time's a Charm Pact (oDoAP). Within about two weeks of Nebula-X's war ending, Doitzel, Vox Dei of Vox Populi, approaced the Nebula-X government seeking white peace. After hearing our allies were also working on peace with Vox, it was agreed that Nebula-X would agree to give Vox Populi white peace on the official announcement of Valhalla giving white peace. This was announced shortly thereafter and thus the war between NX and Vox was officially over NX and Vox Populi at peace. Current Government *''Emperor'' **Dan2680 *''Overlord'' **Mr. Teets Department of External Affairs *'Imperial War Lord' **Aetherius Princeps *''Lieutenant:'' **None *''Diplomat-X:'' **Van Eltia Department of Internal Affairs *'Imperial Internal Lord' **XBYRANX *''Manager:'' **Kniftarp *''Recruiter-X:'' **alex10 *''Chancellor'' **Ben10 Department of Finance *'Imperial Finance Lord' **Cakes *''Intern-X:'' **None Department of Membership Representation *'Imperial Membership Representative' **ASent **Kniftarp Wars Related Links Category:Purple team alliances